Girl in the Moonlight
by Maple Alycia Hood
Summary: Oneshot set after Breaking Dawn: Whilst hunting, Jacob meets a very special girl that might just fill the gap in his heart. Dedicated to Mira, whom I owe this to.


This is a oneshot for my wonderful RRA sister Mira. Because I owe her :)

************************************************************************

The trees rustled in the gentle blowing wind of the forest not too far from the La Push beach. It was night, and the full moon was out. The crisp cold air of the December evening was thick, and everyone was wearing big coats in order to keep warm.

Well, some were wearing coats, but not the normal kind.

Several beating paws thudded against the hard soil as the wolf pack charged through the night after their prey; a big Deer Stag.

The pack consisted of five wolves. The Alpha, a large, black furred male, was at the front, hot on the heels of the Stag. The four others followed after, quickly catching up. Two of them, one gray with black spots on its back, and the other silver, both male, pulled off to the sides and clung to the deer's flank. The third wolf, a medium brown male, leaped and clung onto the deer's back, biting hard into the back of its neck. It whined in pain, then stopped, and aimed its antlers at the four wolves.

From the bushes, the fifth wolf, a red-brown male, leaped out and delivered the final blow on the back of the Stag's neck. With one last loud whine, the deer fell to the ground, unmoving. The five wolves gathered around it,

"Nice move, Jacob!" The gray wolf with the black spots congratulated his pack mate.

Jacob smirked, "Thanks Embry," He chuckled.

The other three – Paul, Jared and Sam – joined in with the congratulating. Then a twig snapped in the distance. All five tails immediately went straight, and their ears flattened,

"Jacob," Sam muttered so only the pack could hear, "Check it out,"

Jacob nodded, and trotted off to investigate the noise.

***

It took some good sniffing to finally find the culprit who had snapped the twig. Except it wasn't someone Jacob expected.

A beautiful, tanned, black-haired girl stood on a hill, facing the moon. Her eyes were closed, and she clutched a necklace which Jacob couldn't see. Cautiously he approached her, careful not to alert her of his presence. Quickly he reverted to his human form so he didn't scare her. He smiled,

"Hey," He said, and she turned around to look at him. She smiled back,

"Hello," She replied. The two paused; it was love at first sight and neither of them wanted the moment to end. Jacob spoke up,

"I'm… Jacob," He stammered, unsure of what to say.

She giggled slightly at his nervousness, "I'm Mira," She whispered in his ear, causing him to smile wider,

"Mira…" He replied softly, "That's a beautiful name,"

Once again she giggled, "Thank you," She smiled, and went forward to lean on his chest. She pressed her ear against him and listened to his soft-beating heart. Jacob put his head on hers and kissed it gently.

Maybe he _could _move on from Bella.

***

Edward was walking through the forest, Bella linked with his arm. Occasionally they looked at each other and smiled. They knew that they could finally be together without problems.

It was then that they noticed Jacob and another girl walking some distance from them. They glanced at each other and hid in the bushes to watch them. The girl giggled as Jacob muttered something in her ear. Bella couldn't help but stare in shock,

"Who's _she_?" She asked hotly,

"Mira Hernandez," Edward replied. Bella knew instantly he was listening to their thoughts. He turned to look at her,

"You're angry?" He inquired curiously.

Bella glanced back at the two and sighed, "They're happy… I suppose I should be happy for him,"

Edward smiled slightly, and the two continued to watch Jacob and Mira.

***

All too soon they were back at Mira's house. Mira looked at Jacob, smiling sympathetically,

"Will I see you again?" She asked.

Jacob smiled, "I'm sure I can squeeze it in," He replied, and she kissed his cheek lightly before opening the door and going inside.

He sighed, then began walking back through the forest. His pack mates bounded through the bushes, wolf whistling at him,

"Jacob's got a girlfriend," Paul said in a sing song voice.

Jacob rolled his eyes and turned back to his wolf form, "She's beautiful, though," He admitted.

Embry smiled, "Can't argue with that," He agreed.

Jared cuffed his ear lightly, "Hey, no stealing Jake's girl," He chuckled. Embry glared at him.

Sam looked at Jacob, his eyes questioning, "Will you love her like Bella?" He asked.

The red-brown wolf straightened up to look into the Alpha's eyes,

"I will love her _more _than Bella," He replied defensively.


End file.
